


first time for everything

by meowrails



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comeplay, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Dirty Talk, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowrails/pseuds/meowrails
Summary: Boyd decides they should change things up. Ned is delighted.





	first time for everything

**Author's Note:**

> here's the top ned fic i didnt think i would ever write but it did give me an excuse to lovingly describe boyd's muscles, so i guess we all win. 
> 
> it also allowed me to come up with all the moschicane pet names i could think of
> 
> thanks to theneonpineapple, pennydown, and vigilantshadow for their help beta'ing this fic! 
> 
> as always, comments and kudos are appreciated!

Ned stares at his boyfriend in shock. Mouth agape and eyebrows raised, the whole deal. Thank the powers above that business at the Cryptonomical has been slow today, that way none of the tourists that pass by have to tolerate how insufferable Ned knows he can be when he's feeling  _ smug.  _

“Are you sure, my dear?”

The blush that spreads across Boyd's face is absolutely delicious. He seems extremely interested in the Loch Ness Monster display, staring at it instead of making eye-contact with Ned. “If you’re up for it.”

“Of course I'm up for it, Boyd! You just... never asked before.”

“It’s not that big of a deal,” Boyd protests, actually huffing.

“Oh, but it is. You see, and correct me if I'm wrong, but a certain  _ someone _ between us always insisted in being...  _ ahem _ , the dominant partner in bed because  _ someone  _ was a little insecure of their masculinity.”

“Fuck off,” Boyd answers, thought he knows Ned isn't lying. It took Boyd a long time to deal with his upbringing, and it took  _ ages  _ for Ned to reteach Boyd about how freeing it was to let go of it. It seems that going to prison and forcing himself to be uber masculine was the last straw for Boyd, much to Ned's delight. “Listen, I just wanna... try it, alright? See if I like it.”

“And if you do, could I expect more opportunities of repeating it in the future?” 

Boyd chuckles, “Only if you're  _ very  _ good.”

They both hear a deep, exaggerated sigh from the corner of the room. “Holy shit, y’all,  _ what  _ are you talkin’ about?” Kirby asks, looking up from his computer.

“Boyd is letting me top!” Ned answers cheerfully, much to both Boyd's and Kirby's horror. Well, mostly Kirby's, who currently looks like all the blood has drained from his body.

“Jeez,  _ why did I ask?” _

Boyd smirks, “Now, now lad. When a man and a man love each other  _ very much _ -”

“I can't do this. Oh god. I don't wanna think about y’all fuckin’. That's like picturing my uncle fuckin’. Gross.”

“Hey! It’s a beautiful, passionate act between two consenting adults.”

“And sweaty,” Boyd adds.

“Yeah, that too.” 

“I'm leavin’. I swear I'm gonna leave."

Boyd crosses his arms over his chest, “Good, that gives us time to fuck.”

“Boyd, stop torturing the boy. And you get back here, Kirby! You're working ‘till five today and you know it.” Ned forces himself to act like the professional man he is to settle things down. Well, for the most part. He's been playing  _ Candy Crush _ on this phone while passing the time, but he's the boss and owner of this establishment. He has the right. 

“You, my dear, will just have to wait for a while to have some fun. You know what, here-” Ned begins and snags a random poster as he scribbles some stuff on the back. “Get yourself everything on this list in the meantime.”

Boyd takes the list from his hands and squints. “A fuckin’ enema? Seriously?”

Ned gives him a look telling him that he is, in fact, serious.

Kirby lets out a pained noise and covers his ears.

Boyd grumbles, taking the opportunity to speak freely now that he knows Kirby isn't listening. Not that Ned cares. “Should I... um, try it out myself, then? Give myself a feel for it?”

Ned gives his lover a wicked grin, “If you wish. You know where my  _ things  _ are. I'm not going to stop you from exploring your body, Boyd.” Ned rests hooks his finger on Boyd's chain and gently pulls him down, close enough to kiss him.

The blush on Boyd’s cheeks return. Neither of them are easily flustered or embarrassed, so the sight of Boyd blushing  _ so much _ in so little time is like a wonderful gift. Ned loves nothing more than making Boyd blush. He decides it’s a good look on the intimidating, built, tattooed man in front of him. 

“I think... I'll trust you to teach me the basics, love. God knows you have more experience at this than anyone I know.” Boyd laughs. 

“Guess who I have to thank for that,” Ned says with a smirk. “Don't worry, you'll learn from the best.”

“Shit. I think I created a monster, haven't I?”

Ned responds with a kiss, so deep and unabashedly flirty that even makes Boyd stop for a second before returning the kiss with twice the enthusiasm. He doesn't hear a pained noise from Kirby, so he can assume he has either left the room, put on headphones, or become so accustomed to their antics that he's become immune. Ned is thankful for the counter that separates him from Boyd. Knowing them they would be hip to hip right now and that would make working later  _ very _ difficult.

They're interrupted by the sound of a chime, meaning someone has walked inside. The two separate before the sound even finishes, and Boyd jumps behind the counter and retreats past the front door faster than the customer could notice. They're gay, mostly-retired thieves; they know how pretend they weren't just up to no good better than anyone.

Ned adjusts his bolo tie and gives the tourist who walked in a charming smile. The thought of what he can do to Boyd later lingering in the back of his head. 

“Hello, madam. Welcome to the Cryptonomica!”

 

\---

 

The sight that awaits Ned made all the monotone hours spent downstairs all worth it.

Ned stares at his boyfriend with a gleeful look on his face, relishing in the fact that  _ for once  _ he's the one fully clothed while  _ Boyd  _ stares bad at him, cheeks flushed and dressed down to his boxer briefs. Ned’s eyes linger down the familiar sight of tattoos and scars, each second that passes making him all the more eager to  _ break  _ this man.

“I, um, got what you needed.” Boyd gestures at the bag Ned's been holding for the past five minutes. Ned forces himself to look at Boyd's purchases at not at his half naked boyfriend.

“Thank you, Boyd.” He says casually. He throws away the boxes of things he doesn't need and focuses on the essentials. Lube, gloves, condoms, and a pair of drumsticks. 

“What're those for?” Boyd asks.

“Oh, my dear, those are for you. It's very easy to find your prostate and fuck yourself with them. I had a pair when I was young and, well, I had plenty of good times even before I met you.”

Boyd laughs nervously, “You're already so sure I'm gonna like it that much? Bit cheeky, don't you think?”

Ned sets his jacket and vest aside until he's dressed down to just his shirt and pants. He rolls up his sleeves to his elbows before setting his hands on Boyd’s thighs, gently running his palms up and down the man's skin. Boyd exhales, clearly trying to make himself less nervous.

“Will you take off  _ all  _ your clothes for me, Boyd?” 

Boyd nods wordlessly before slowly removing the last bit of clothing. Ned allows himself a bit of a smile as he looks at Boyd's already half-hard cock. “There you go. Eager already?”

The large man beneath him laughs, “Why wouldn't I be?”

Ned hums in appreciation. “How do you want to be, Boyd? On your back or on your knees?” He asks, enunciating the words and gently running his nails over the skin of Boyd's thighs. “Whatever you like. Tonight is about you.”

Boyd’s gaze lingers on Ned's soft, carefully manicured hands. “Um... On my knees. Heard it's easier.”

The gentle touch is replaced by a playful yet hard smack on the side of Boyd's thigh, indicating that he should turn. Boyd does as told quickly, no doubt eager to hide his face. He settles himself with his face against the pillow, arms wrapped around it to have something to hold, and his ass up for Ned. Unlike Ned, Boyd’s body is practically hairless. Ned runs his hand over one of the man's cheeks, spreading him open without warning. The small sound that Boyd lets out is exactly what Ned was expecting from the night. This large, tattooed, intimidating man on his knees for him, blushing like a virgin and eventually begging to be filled.

Boyd can be so  _ predictable. _

Ned stares at Boyd's muscled back, squeezing the man’s built thighs. Boyd has to know he's staring because he wiggles his ass. Ned appreciates the show but he grabs Boyd's hips before it continues for long. “Stay still, my dear. And relax. Can you do that for me, Boyd?”

Boyd gives him a nod and breathes out, visibly less tense than before. Ned coats his fingers with lube, warming it up before pressing a finger against Boyd's hole, teasing the rim as Boyd tenses once more.

“Boyd, my dear, I need you to relax. Do you still want this?”

Boyd nods feverishly, clearly just nervous, and Ned wishes he could flip the man around and watch him give in to his desires. “Yeah. Sorry. Surprised, that's all.”

Ned leans closer to Boyd and presses a kiss to the curve of his back before pressing a finger in. Boyd clenched around him but breathes out deeply before relaxing again. Ned allows him some time to adjust before moving his hand back and forth.

Boyd clears his throat, “That feels odd.”

“Baby steps, sweet thing. It will feel odd at first but I have to prepare you for me. You  _ do _ want to take my cock properly, yes?”

“Yes...” Boyd says carefully, likely not noticing that he's backing his hips into Ned's finger, trying to get something more. “Want you so bad, Ned.”

Ned knows Boyd is saying it for show, which is appreciates, but he wants Boyd to  _ mean  _ it. He presses in a second finger and watches Boyd gasp, now properly feeling what it's like to be full, at least somewhat. Ned's fingers aren't long but they are thick, he’s sure three fingers could do it, but a wicked part of him wants to do four just to see how Boyd reacts.

Boyd spreads his knees apart as Ned tries to stretch him open, adding more lubricant as he  _ finally _ adds a third finger. Boyd lets out a drawn out  _ oooh _ as Ned doesn't wait for him to adjust to keep moving. All Boyd can do is kneel in front of him and take it. Ned can see his lover's now hard cock hanging between his legs, and for once it’s the one that's ignored. Ned vaguely wonders if Boyd could cum just from this.

Now there's the kicker.

“Oh, fuck. That's a lot, Ned. Shit.” Boyd groans. “Keep goin.” Now  _ that's  _ what Ned wanted from Boyd's voice, something breathless and needy. Ned moves his fingers slowly, teasingly. He moves his free hand to squeeze the bulge in his pants, already pretty aroused at the sight. 

“Now, Boyd, I want you to stay very still for me.” Ned says soothingly. Boyd gasps, knowing exactly what Ned is going to do. “Good boy.”

Even if it's been awhile since he's done this to another person, Ned finds Boyd's prostate with ease. He touches it gently at first but it's clearly the first time Boyd has ever has his touched  _ properly _ . He whimpers _ \- whimpers -  _ at the touch in surprise. 

“Oh god.  _ Fuck. _ Is that-?”

“Yes it is, I'm surprised you didn't try this before.” Ned teased, fingerfucking the same spot over and over again before Boyd can form a coherent sentence.

The back of Boyd's neck and shoulders are flushed red, hidden only by the tattoos that cover parts of his skin. Ned can see the sheen of sweat and the tension of muscle, his built arms are almost strangling the pillow beneath him. Ned wishes he had a camera to capture this. Maybe next time.

“ _ Ah _ , I... I never thought it was - oh  _ god _ \- necessary. Bloody hell, I didn't think it felt this good. Baby,  _ please _ .”

Ned leans over Boyd's back to get his mouth closer to his desperate lover's ear. He doesn’t stop moving his fingers into the same spot over and over, alternating speeds and touch. Boyd’s knees are trembling, and last Ned sees his cock leaking pre-cum all over his duvet. 

“Already begging? I'm giving you everything you want. Unless there's something else you need, Boyd.” Ned whispers.

“I want... I want your cock in me. I wanna know what it feels like. Ned,  _ fuuuuck. _ ”

Ned only unzips his pants, his cock already too hard to stay even somewhat comfortably confined. Boyd hears the noise and perks up. 

“Already so eager for dick, Boyd? Is this just want you wanted all along? To get fucked and filled and used just like you do to me?” Ned moves his free hand to cup one of Boyd's pecs, teasing a sensitive nipple. “Look at you! Turned into a begging cockslut so quickly.”

Boyd whines at the humiliating words. Ned presses his cock against Boyd's thigh, hot and heavy and  _ aching  _ all because of Boyd. “Is this what you want?”

“Yes! Fuck yes! I bet you feel so  _ good,  _ baby.”

“Too bad.” Ned says right before pushing his fingers hard against Boyd's sweet spot one more time. Boyd shudders and clenches around him as he cums all over the duvet. Ned still gently fingers him as he cums, milking out every last drop of cum he can get out of Boyd, and enjoying the small, broken noises Boyd makes with each thrust into his oversensitive body.

Ned moves his fingers out, enjoying the way Boyd groans as he does so. “Untouched, Boyd? Tsk, I really thought you would be better at this. So sensitive.”

Boyd is panting. “I thought... you were going to fuck me.” He sounds as if he's still regaining his thoughts. “Christ, that was a lot.”

“I will, in due time. I just wanted to test a theory.” Ned groans, still aware he's fully hard. “Besides, we have the rest of the night, don't we?”

Boyd moves back against Ned’s cock until it's resting right against ass. The feeling of it makes him gasp. Ned's cock isn't long like Boyd’s, about average length, but it is thick, and he can’t imagine Boyd isn't thinking about it splitting him open. Ned knows he is. 

Boyd groans, “You sure you'd last that long, big guy?”

Ned hums and holds the base of his cock, pressing the head to Boyd's hole teasingly. Not pushing but seeing how the man beneath him reacts. “You might be making it a little difficult for me, Mosche. You just look so fuckable like this. All for me, isn't it, my dear?”

Boyd nods, looking like he finally regained his breath. “All for you, love. Could you get on and fuck me properly, then?”

Ned makes sure to hold on to Boyd's hips tightly, or at least as tightly as he can against a man with twice his strength. Boyd stays still for once, waiting for what Ned will do next.

“You just finished a few mere minutes ago. You might be a bit over sensitive.” Ned says, trying to convince himself as well.

Boyd growls. “Good, then I'll get to feel all of you.” He raises from his kneeling position until his back is against Ned's chest. Ned takes the opportunity to grab Boyd's defined chest and kiss at his shoulders. Curse Boyd for being taller than him, it's as far as he can kiss at this position. Boyd wraps his arm around Ned's shoulder, forcing them even closer, and Ned could so  _ easily _ slide his cock in Boyd right now. They're so close. He wants to so badly. “Fuck me, Edmund.”

Ned's gaze lingers on Boyd's adorned skin, catching glimpse of the tattoo that holds his name. Tonight, he'll mark Boyd as his own in a different way.

“Do you want to be on your knees or on your back?” Ned asks, barely above a whisper.

“Back. I wanna see you, kitten.”

Ned whimpers at that. 

The view Ned gets next is ridiculously pornographic. Poetry could be written about the broadness of Boyd's shoulders compared to his smaller waist. Boyd turns with a smirk and lays back on the mattress, his cock still not hard but resting between his thick thighs. Ned can't his eyes off Boyd’s chest and abs. The scattered scars and tattoos. He has this large, rough, intimidating man beneath him, flushed and ready, holding himself open for Ned.

Ned looks for a condom but is quickly stopped by a hand grabbing his arm. 

“I swear, Ned, if you don't cum inside me by the end of this I'll be so fuckin’ pissed.”

Ned forgets the condom existed before he even picks it up. He pours more lube to Boyd's stretched hole and his cock before pressing the head back against Boyd. Boyd’s hands go to grab at the bedsheets, eyes locked on Ned's own. 

“This... might be uncomfortable at first,” Ned says, remembering his own first time. “Relax for me, Boyd.”

Boyd does as told. His lips are parted but eyes are completely focused on him. Ned pushes in, just the tip, and Boyd’s mouth opens to an  _ oh _ , cheeks flushed and eyes closed. Ned has to stop himself from fucking Boyd right then and there. 

He continues, carefully pushing his cock about halfway before Boyd throws his head back and moans out again for Ned to stop for a moment. Ned chuckles, “Amateur.”

Boyd grits his teeth, “ _ Ah, fuck _ . Is that... is it all the way in?”

“No, but you can take it all, right? You're going to be a very good boy and take all of my cock, Boyd. Can you do that for me?” Ned leans down and pushes his cock further ever so tightly. Boyd takes his so well, so  _ tight _ , and it delights Ned to no end that he's the first one to ever do this.

“God, I love this new Ned.” Boyd gasps out, fully moaning once Ned is completely inside him. Boyd just now started to get hard again, and the sight of him trying to keep his hands on the bed sheets instead of his cock is wonderful. He wants to cum untouched again. He wants this to last.

He likes this.

“Start movin’, darling. Wanna feel you.”

Ned moves in and out of Boyd slowly, carefully cataloguing every single reaction and noise that the man beneath him makes. He remembers his first time well, thought it was nowhere near as slow and gentle as he's being now, the feeling of being full and  _ fucked  _ is really like no other. Boyd’s mouth alternates between an  _ o  _ or gritted teeth, pretty lips turned pink from biting. 

With the way Boyd keeps looking at him, and the fact that he's been holding an erection this entire time, is making it increasingly difficult not to fuck Boyd into the mattress. Boyd isn't as loud as he is, but he isn't quiet either, and he gets nowhere near as many sounds like these from his boyfriend when  _ he's  _ the one getting fucked. “You sound so beautiful, Boyd.”

Ned feels him clench around his cock at the praise. “Keep talking, baby. And why don't you fuck me like you mean it?”

“Can you take it?”

“ _ Please _ ,” Boyd asks, so genuinely desperate. Ned is a gentleman, he couldn't say no.

Ned pulls out almost completely out of Boyd, giving him barely a second to breath before thrusting hard back into him. Boyd gasps out in surprise. “Could you take  _ that,  _ Mosche? Do you want more?”

“Yes. Fuck, yes.  _ Ned _ .”

Boyd turns into a mess when Ned fucks him properly. He’s using the same pace Boyd likes to use, hard and rough like Ned wants him to feel his cock for hours after he cums. Boyd’s muscular body has been tense and tight since they started, and he can see the definition of his chest and abdomen shine from sweat and precum. His hand goes to hold one of Boyd's pecs, squeezing and feeling it move with each thrust.

Boyd is biting his lower lip, the only sounds that escape him are muffled and sweet. The backboard is banging against the wall with reckless abandon, and the sounds of skin slapping against skin fill the room. It's loud and desperate and  _ hot _ . As much as he loves taking Boyd's cock, he loves making his man feel good. Everything about Boyd's face indicates he's having a great time right now.

“There you go, sweet thing. So tight and beautiful. I should have done this ages ago.” Ned groans. 

“Yesyes _ yesyes _ -”

“Now every time you fuck me, Boyd, just know I could bend you over just as easily-” Ned pulls out just a bit and pushes into Boyd's sweet spot. “And fuck  _ you  _ even better.”

He expected Boyd to argue. Hell, at least a clever quip back, but all he gets is Boyd throwing his head back in the last unsuccessful attempt to keep himself quiet. He moans, trying to drive his hips down further into Ned’s cock. Ned keeps him steady and fuck him right in the same spot over and over, knowing it’ll get Boyd to cum soon and make him even louder. He looks at the man beneath him and knows he  _ won. _

“Neddy, please. Wanna cum. Want you to cum in me.” Boyd whimpers. Ned eyes his cock and sees it still laying hard against his stomach, untouched and red and weeping a seemingly endless supply of pre-cum. Boyd must be so sensitive and aching to me touched. Ned chuckles, allowing the power to get into his head a bit.

“Touch yourself, Boyd. Let me see you. What a lovely sight you are...” Ned’s hands brace themselves on either side of Boyd's head as he fucks him at a ragged pace. Boyd instantly takes his cock and starts stroking it, just as desperate. He has a wonderful view of Boyd's expressions from this angle. Brows furrowed, lips parted, face flushed and looking up at Ned with a desire he’s so used to seeing from his point of view. 

“Fuck.  _ Fuck _ . Ned, oh fuck.” Boyd whines, arms straining as he’s so,  _ so _ close to cumming. “Baby, I’m so close.”

“Did you like getting fucked, Boyd? Tell me how much you like it and I'll let you cum.”

Boyd gasps and closes his eyes. “I-I like it. I fuckin’ love it. You're cock feels so good in me, Ned.  _ Please _ . You're so fuckin’ good, kitten. I love you. Oh, god!”

Ned watches as Boyd finishes all over his chest, abs and tits covered in cum. He strokes himself until he gets every last drop out, and Ned continues to fuck him deep even after Boyd collapses back on the mattress, eyes closed as he tries to regain his breath.

Ned leans back, holding Boyd’s legs spread open by his thighs, and takes the opportunity to fuck Boyd as roughly and ragged as he pleases. Boyd's groans with each thrust, oversensitive after cumming, but he has a tired smile on his face that Ned adores.

“That's it, Ned. Fuck yes. Fill me up, baby.” 

Ned reaches to grab the headboard with one hand, the other holding Boyd's thigh as he cums inside him. He grits his teeth and closes his eyes, only half-aware that Boyd has reached up to kiss the side of his face as he feels himself surrounded by his own release and the tight heat of Boyd's body. It's like the most wonderful high, he doesn't want to pull out anytime soon.

“Tiring, isn't it?” Boyd asks, still panting but slightly less out of it than Ned. Ned nods and kisses him slowly, indulging as he always does. “As much as I loved this, big cat, I might need you to hop off now.”

Ned groans, “Hm, I don't want to. Boyd, you've created a monster.” 

“We can toy with cockwarmin’ some other time.” Boyd huffs out a laugh as Ned gives him a small  _ fine, fine _ as he pulls out. Ned watches as his cum leaks from Boyd's used hole on to the poor, poor bedsheets. “God, Neddy.”

Ned leans down to kiss the inside of Boyd's thigh, moving closer to his cock and all of Boyd's cum that landed over his chest. Boyd has a hand behind his head, another running his fingers through Ned's hair, watching him clean every last drop with his tongue. 

Eventually, Ned's face rises to meet Boyd's, and they waste no time pressing their lips together for a kiss. Ned wraps his arm around Ned’s waist to pull him close after Boyd helps him take off his shirt and pants. Fucking with clothes on is fine, but Ned likes to cuddle properly. 

“Christ, I'm never toppin’ again. No wonder you like it so much. You don't have to do anythin’.” Boyd mumbles at Ned's tired form, still stroking his hair.

“Next time I'll have you ride me and we'll see if you can put your money where your mouth is.”

Boyd snorts, “Oh no,  _ whatever _ will I do with such a threat.”

“Hm, I can't wait to tell Kirby about this tomorrow.” Ned mumbles.

“Ha! The poor lad. Weren't you the one to tell me to stop traumatizin’ him?”

“I'll stop when he stops texting that Coolice boy during the job.” Ned buries his face into Boyd's chest.

“Look at you, Mister Chicane, staunch capitalist not lettin’ his employee have any fun. Imagine if I told you not to have fun during one of our old jobs.”

“This is a  _ real  _ job, Boyd.”

Boyd grins, “Touché.” He stretches, enjoying the feeling of cuddling in an actual bed instead of a shitty motel room or the back of a car. “I think I'll take a bath. Want to join me, love?”

At that, Ned perks up and grins at his boyfriend. “Just a bath, my dear. Don't go getting any ideas.”

“Me? I would never.” Boyd teases, kissing him again. “Hey, love you.”

Ned smiles, beaming and happy. He also feels impossibly smug, but he's sure Boyd can tell. He knows him better than anyone. “Love you too, Boyd.”


End file.
